User blog:Kevin von schwitz/Manuel de la Vega
Manuel de la Vega Info Manuel de la Vega is a young adult with a connection to the Empyrean, the reality upon which all others are based on. Currently on a journey across dimesions to find out why he was gifted with such power. Appearance Manuel de la Vega is a young adult of average height and weight. He has short dark brown hair and light blue eyes that look icy, a frown seems perpetually stuck on his face. His outfit consist of a short sleeved T-shirt with the colors of the UK flag, a sweater with zipper, jeans and grey sneakers. Personality Manuel may seems like a unfriendly and hostile person at first glance, in truth, he only appears like that because of his frown. Manuel is just not an emotional person, he is generally detached to everything around him but can still feel strongly in some situations. Because of his power, Manuel morals are very different from ordinary people. He believes that those with the most power decides what is right and wrong, in his case, this translate to "what I don't seeing people do" and "what I don't mind people doing". while others view him as someone who flip between good and evil, he is someone living by his own code of ethics. Manuel doesn't employ lethal force unless he finds someone especially vile or too dangerous to leave alive. He is not above inflicting a fate worse than death either. Powers 'Reality Layer Control' : Thanks to his connection to the Empyrean, Manuel can create, shape and manipulate all levels that make up existence itself. This ability is so unique, it cannot be copied, mimicked, absorbed, negated and changed by any being that isn't either at his level or above. Essentially, he is nearly omnipotent. * Transcendent Connection : Once again, he is connected to the Empyrean. * Absolute Will : He can bend all of creation to his will, Manuel finds it cheap, so he prefers using his other abilities. * Dimensional Independence : Manuel is not bound to any dimensions, allowing him to freely travel trough space, time and other universes/multiverses. * Existential Plane Manipulation : Manuel has control over the Akashic, Astral, Buddhaic, Causal, Mental, Physical and Messicanic planes. * Reality Attacks : One of the most common ways Manuel uses his power. * Superpowered Physiology : One of the most common ways Manuel uses his power. Techniques Wave of Distortion : Manuel produces a wave deforming reality itself. It inflicts serious physical and psychological damages on foes unless they have Reality Anchoring. Phantom Assault : Manuel disappears from sight before reappearing in front of his ennemy and hitting them with the Ultima Weapon. Wrath of the Offended King : Manuel launch a bolt of mysterious energy that quickly expend on contact with the target. This attack is capable of inflicting existential erasure. Wake up Howl : Similar to Superman's super-breath with the added benefit of dispelling the effects of reality warping, also common good for deflecting projectiles of all kinds. Knowledge is power : By accessing the Akashic Plane, Manuel can learn whatever he wants and obtain any information he wants. Ethereality : By accessing the Astral Plane, Manuel separates his spirit from his body. In this form, he is immune to physical attacks and can only be seen by those with spiritual affinity. Can also be used to travel to afterlives and spiritual realms. Exorcism : By accessing the Astral Plane, Manuel can restrain, trap and/or seal astral beings. Psionic Overdrive : By accessing the Astral Plane, Manuel transforms into an entity made of psychic energy. He likes to use this against telepaths. Listen to the Heart : By accessing the Buddhaic Plane, Manuel becomes able to fully understand and interpret others emotions. Before, Now and After : By accessing the Causal Plane, Manuel can see the past, present and future of something. Mentalism : By accessing the Mental Plane, Manuel can replicate Telepathy. Tauromaquia : By accessing the Mental Plane, Manuel bring his inner world into reality, said inner world appears to be an arena used for corrida. Manuel's clothes change into a matador outfit before he starts stabbing his foe with banderillas while music play in the background. Each banderillas causes damages on the physical, mental and spiritual level. Once the music ends, he stabs his foe in the brain, making them disappear in a explosion of flowers petals. Moodswinger : By accessing the Messianic Plane, Manuel can control emotions to an extend and gives them shapes. Applications of this includes : emotions sharing, shouts of rage that damage the ennemy, crushing sadness attack, inducing enough joy to paralyze people and creating constructs out of emotional energy. Deus Ex Machina : By accessing the Physical Plane, Manuel call reality it for aid and it answer in kind. Basically no different from advanced level reality warping but still a very potent ability. Equipment 'Ultima Weapon : '''An unbreakable soul-bound weapon that can at will shapeshifts to form any weapon Manuel desires. It posses unlimited ammo and can be called back at will, the blades and projectiles produced by this weapon can pierce through pretty much anything. 'Hammerspace : '''A pocket dimension tied to Manuel's being, it has a storing capacity equal to that of the Earth. Manuel uses it to store anything that strike his fancy and make it appears from thin air. Weakness Manuel hasn't mastered his power yet. Severing his connection to the Empyrean will make him powerless.. Trivia Many women are attracted to his bad boy look. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters